1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a film attaching apparatus and a method using the same, and more particularly, to a film attaching apparatus used to attach a film, such as a polarization film, to a panel of a flat panel display apparatus and a film attaching method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film, such as a polarization film, is attached to a panel of a flat panel display apparatus, for example, an organic light emitting display apparatus or a liquid crystal display device.
In general, a release film is attached to the film such as the polarization film, and thus, to attach the film to a panel, the release film has to be detached from the film and then the film is attached to the panel.
However, for a mother panel in which a plurality of panels, not a single panel, are arranged, a method of efficiently attaching the film such as the polarization film to the plurality of panels is required. Although a process of attaching the film simultaneously to the plurality of panels in the mother panel may be considered, defects such as air pores between the film and the panels are likely to occur due to degradation of accuracy in the attaching operation.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned defects, difficulties, and imperfections occurring during fabrication, a method of performing a film attaching operation to panels stably and smoothly has become necessary.